


Homecoming Surprises

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Natsu Is So Done, Kagehina Have Basically Adopted Natsu, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals Hinata Shoyo, Major Manga Spoilers, Niiyama Girls' High Hinata Natsu, Post Timeskip, Schweiden Adlers Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama visit Miyagi after nearly 2 months. And the duo is introduced to a certain unexpected someone.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Natsu & Original Character(s), Hinata Natsu/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Homecoming Surprises

'MUMMM!'

A girl with wild orange hair and eyes of the similar colour ran through her house, frantically picking up random school supplies on her way.

She raced through the kitchen to find her mother, a black haired woman with the same eyes as her daughter. The girl quickly started spreading butter on a piece of toast and said, 'Mum, why didn't you wake me up?'

The girls mother gasped and replied, 'Oh my, I'm sorry dear I forgot to wake you up. I got a bit caught up in uh-'

She gestured behind the teenage girl, and she turned around and yelled, 'NEE-CHAN!!'

The man, who was identical to the girl, but older and with more muscle, laughed and said, 'Natsu!' before proceeding to scoop her in a hug. 

As Natsu pulled out of the hug, she felt a hand tapping at her shoulder, 'Tobio-chan!' she said. 

Kageyama grinned and said, 'Hey Natsu, sorry for occupying your mother with our arrival.'

'What are you guys doing here though?'

'Well, we haven't seen you since your nationals last January, and we got a week off, so I dragged Kageyama back home with me.' Shouyou said.

Their mother laughed at her children's antics and said, 'Well Tobio, Shouyou, you guys better get going if you want to meet Miwa in time before lunch. And I also have to go to work now, I'll be coming home late, there's chicken katsudon in the fridge help yourself alright?'

Shouyou smiled and said, 'Ok mum, Natsu you better go to before you're late for morning practice.'

Natsu yelped and ran out of the kitchen, 'SEE YOU!' she yelled.

If she had turned back, she could have heard and seen Shouyou running and yelling after her, 'NATSU! ME AND KAGEYAMA ARE PICKING YOU UP AFTER EVENING PRACTICE!'

Unfortunately, she didn't hear or see anything her brother said or did as she raced to school.

________________________________________

'Nacchan, do you wanna hang out with us?' Natsu heard as she shut her locker door.

'No thanks Sora, I'm hanging out with someone else!' She said, replying to her teammate

Sora chuckled and said, 'Well you seem happy today. Alright then, see ya!' she answered, walking out of the changing room with a couple of other girls.

Natsu grabbed her bag and walked out after making sure all her books were inside.

She spotted a boy in a black uniform waiting for her in front of the gates.

She then tackled the boy and said loudly, 'Aito-kun!'

'I- Natsu!' He laughed.

They got up and Aito brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, blushing a bit and added, 'So, we're still going to your house?'

'Ehm! Good thing I finished all my homework during lunch!' Natsu said.

Aito nodded and said, 'Same, I'd rather do my homework during lunch and relax for a bit, then I'll continue studying after dinner.'

Natsu suddenly turned around and murmured, 'I could have sworn someone just said 'Hinata'..'

'Are you okay?' The boy stared

'Oh I'm fine, I think I just misheard something.' Natsu replied

Natsu then heard shuffling footsteps behind her, 'Natsu?'

Then she flipped her head around and yelled, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??'

________________________________________

'Haaa? Who is that??'

'Boke Hinata Boke! You'll attract more attention then you already have!' Kageyama hissed at his boyfriend.

'Baka Kageyama! Are you blind? Who is that guy that Natsu is with?!'

But now, a lot of people were staring and pointing, who wouldn't? Two world-famous Division 1 players walking around Miyagi at a random? Did you really think that happened every day?

Kageyama sneered and said, 'Who knows? But that uniform seems familiar-'

Before he could complete his sentence, Shouyou was approaching Natsu and 'the mystery boy'.

'Natsu?' Shouyou asked.

The orange-headed girl flipped her head around.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??'

'BOKE!' Kageyama yelled.

'TOBIO-CHAN? YOU TOO?'

Aito was witnessing this in shock and utter confusion, 'Your Tobio Kageyama from the Schweiden Adlers! And Shouyou Hinata from the MSBY Black Jackals! I mean, I already knew that you were Natsu-kun's brother, but your in Miyagi-'

Kageyama wrinkled his nose and said, 'Someone knows his facts.'

'Babe, don't be like that.' Shouyou growled. 'Says the one who got mad at his sister for just hanging out with a guy-'

'Oh yeah, me and Aito-kun are dating.'

'WHAT?'

'I-I'm Aito Haruki! Second year at Karasuno High school! Setter and vice-captain on the volleyball team!'

Shouyou made a noise way too similar to someone who was being strangled, 'What?! WHEN?'

'Uh, a week? We've known each other since last year, we met during nationals.' Natsu replied innocently, tapping her finger against her chin.

'Oi boke, she's 17 and in her second year of high school, she's responsible enough.' Kageyama said. 'Probably more responsible then you when you were 17.'

'Bakayama, your just salty because I pretended to cheat on you with Atsumu-san last week.'

'Shut up!'

In the middle of this pointless silly argument, Natsu and Aito quietly sneaked off, deciding it was better to go to the park rather then going to Natsu's house.


End file.
